onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki talk:Poll Guidelines
Booyeah! If the data is exactly the same, apparently polls can be placed on more then one page. I like this code. Of all my tests I've ever done, the poll test is my fav. so far. If things are okay, on March 21st I'll finalise this page and make it more offical looking. I have some ideas on what rules we can have for polls, but so long as their within reason, they can go across the wikia and be used for stuff. Whether or not this becomes an offical part of the wikia or not, until then, enjoy the poll test! :-3 One-Winged Hawk 18:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Nice, maybe we can use it as a vote machine, if one can only vote once. Kdom 20:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You can change the vote, but you can only vote once. :-3 One-Winged Hawk 21:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) In less then 24 hours this has gained 110+ votes, not bad. It seems the test run is working, I may close the trial run on Wednesday morning and write the proper usage up then. There doesn't appear to be any problems and things are running smoothly. One-Winged Hawk 11:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Otherwise where do you want to put them ? In the forum I guess. It could also be fun to have a poll of the week in the main page. Kdom 19:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well we can also add them to articles, Straw Hat Pirates has my test for the polll there (plus its the only way I could make absolutely sure it was possible to multi-page them on our wikia without probs). However, I would limit this to just 2 polls max on page, otherwise their a problem particularly if their large. This is actually one of my guidelines I'm drawing up for the polls. The next bit was "completeness" since every time you alter one you create a new poll (reseting the data, though "revert" will recover the previous version). Some polls you can't have, like individual Devil Fruits (the list can change at any point and would be silly long), but you could have Type of fruit (Logia, Zoan, paramecia). ::Plus though they are "just for fun" they also add a touch of fan interaction and feedback on some aspects of the show. Like "Who is your fav. Straw Hat" show currently that Nami has the least fan favs. amongst the fans who have voted. So their sort of "unwritten source". One-Winged Hawk 20:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I must say Polls can bring up suprising results. Sandai Kitetsu isn't in the led for Zoro's swords in that poll while his other two current are neck and neck almost. Law is far ahead in the SN poll. Luffy and Zoro are in the led of the straw hats but more then double most of the other crew. One-Winged Hawk 13:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is that if the same poll is included on multiple pages, the version on one page doesn't reflect the votes on the other pages. It would be better if each poll had an own template. We would place the poll templates on as many pages as useful, but it would be only one poll. El Chupacabra 18:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It does update,, sometimes it needs to catch on on the results, but an update to the page will bring up the current results. Its almost the same problem as we have with images, when we upload a new version, the old version shows up sometimes... Oh MF knows this one better then I. ::Part of the problem is we can have the poll on many pages, but finding poll worthy things is difficult. Instance, your yonkou one was more speculation, which I moved to the forum where such polls really and honestly belong. Another poll we can have is Devil fruits; Logia, Zoan, or Paramecia. The other problem I highlighted in the guideline for them, is "closed" polls, ones that won't change too often. I.e. the Supernovas one won't change any time soon, even if one dies their still the Supernovas and there is no indication someone else will replace one in the group, thus the group is unlikely to change much. One-Winged Hawk 18:25, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: The question it works as poll’s id if you change the question the data will be lost. Tipota 18:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yo Tip, you broke my message, I had to move yours to repair mine. XD :::: Oh I forgot to refer to templates specifically... Yeah, like the one, that would be cool. Nothing against that if it makes life easier. The supernova one, I added 11 to the one on this page, but forgot to update the one on their main page, hence the problem I created and why I am in agreement with El. One-Winged Hawk 18:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've created poll templates for all the polls. Look here. I copied them from this page, and the votes remain, except for the yonkou poll. I've added there one more possibility there. Should we replyce all the polls here and on the pages with the poll templates? El Chupacabra 15:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Did something change ? It's weird, I can vote multiple times. I made a poll for Blackbeard profile but it's not very usefull if one can vote several times (Cf here it's me who vote the 2 times) Kdom 09:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :You can vote many times but it only counts as one vote (basically it allows you to change your mind). It records the IP adress, unless you have a changing IP it shouldn't do that. One-Winged Hawk 19:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Moving to forums Well since Tip set up the forums properly I'll properly retire this page and move the contents to the forums. I'll leave the ones on pages where they are even then. Previously, I didn't think the forums would hanle the mass polls, but the new set up is much better for them. :-) One-Winged Hawk 19:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'll redirect this page in a copy of days, just leaving it open for a while to direct everyone to the forums. One-Winged Hawk Suggestions? Yeah as it says, its still open to changes. Anyone have anything to add to this? One-Winged Hawk 23:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think it would be better if we create the polls in template, so that they could be used on many pages and have the same results. look at Category:Poll Templates for the templates i've created for the existing polls. i think a decision should be made fast since people create new polls. El Chupacabra 12:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Second, it makes things easier to remember a template name then to have to copy+paste the lot, plus only one page has to be updated. One-Winged Hawk 13:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Then I'll convert the remaining polls ino templates and replace the existing ones with templates.El Chupacabra 13:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that when you put the poll in a template and put the template on a page, the vote is not counted for some reason. However, if you just put the poll right on the page, it does. We should get rid of the "templates" and put polls on their respective pages.The Pope 18:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Its a syncing problem, the template will update itself eventaully, but the vote is still there. Even when their not in template, they still do it. Basically, you know that problem with images not appearing to update themselves when you add a new version, the cookie problem or whatever causes it, its the same thing. One-Winged Hawk 21:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Use of Polls in discussions Is it really a wise thing to use polls for discussions for things like deletion or making new pages? It's a handy system to have around, however some things almost seem a bit off. Some people who vote on matters seem to just vote and not participate in the discussion at all. It's great to see a vote but sometimes a reason behind the vote could help things along. There's also a couple of fears I'm afraid that maybe exploited in this system. It's not happened as far as I know but some people may use sock puppets to make the poll go their way. This is probably more fearful by the fact that anon ips can vote as well it seems. There's also the fear of that the polls, if still kept open after a discussion, might drastically change an agreed decision in the future. A poll asking if a certain page should be deleted may show a consensus that nobody wants it deleted may show in the future that alot of people want it deleted despite it being agreed upon in the discussion thus contradicting what's been talked about. I'm not necessarily asking for the old way of voting to be brought back though. Partially but exactly fully since it seems most of the community likes the polls. I'm just asking these questions since some of these ideas have been kinda circulating in my mind awhile since the polls have become part of discussions.Mugiwara Franky 04:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC)